It's a gothic thing
by ChrisTheNerdGraham
Summary: Una apuesta ¿llevarlo a la cama en menos de una semana? ¡claro que podía!, el era de Jersey, el lo podía todo. (Jersey Kyle x Goth Stan)


Lunes por la mañana, quizá el peor momento para todos, en el patio trasero se encontraba un joven de ropas oscuras fumando con sus amigos mientras miraba el mundo con desprecio, Stan o apodado "Cuervo" disfrutaba de aquel humo gris que entraba en su boca y salia de manera suave mientras miraba el mundo sumido en el conformismo que tanto lo enfermaba, sonó la campana de inicio de clases y tiró su cigarrillo al suelo pisoteándolo.

—Cuervo, ¿a dónde se supone que vas?— Preguntó Pete terminando su primer café del día.

—Tengo que entrar a clases con esta bola de conformistas, mis viejos me matan si repruebo— Contestó Stan listo para irse a lo que los otros solo movieron su mano en seña de despedida, vago por el pasillo hasta encontrar su casillero tomando los libros que necesitaba, lo cerró sin ánimos dirigiéndose a su salón más no llego muy lejos, tropezó con alguien.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil!— Una voz suave pero algo ruda y escandalosa le insulto más no se sintió ofendido cuando este comenzó a ayudarle a recoger sus cosas, incluso rozaron sus manos de una manera que provocó un ligero rubor en el pelinegro que no estaba acostumbrado a eso, levantó la vista encontrándose con un chico de cabello pelirrojo peinado hacia atrás, cadenas de oro en el cuello, vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta sin mangas blanca, era visiblemente unos pocos centímetros mas alto que el gótico.

—Oh, un emo— Se burló aquel chico entregandole sus libros —No me fui de Jersey para lo primero que se meta en mi camino sea un emo—

Eso si lo ofendió y no se quedaría callado —No soy emo, estúpido conformista—

—De cualquier manera, ten más cuidado— Respondió este despeinando el cabello que sobresalía de su gorro y alejándose dejando a un gótico ruborizado y confundido, ¿que había sido eso?

Al fin no tardo mucho en llegar a su salón para después tirarse en su banquillo hasta atrás, como las pocas veces que decidía asistir a clase, jugó con su pluma haciendo garabatos estúpidos en su libreta, la directora entró y hablo unos momentos con el profesor Garrison.

—Chicos, el es Kyle Broflovski, estudiante enviado desde Jersey— El chico no dijo nada pero todo el salón dijo "bienvenido" al unísono —Puedes sentarte al lado de Stan— Esté alzó la vista encontrandose con el pelirrojo de antes "mierda" dijo para si mismo —Stan, me gustaría que lo ayudaras y asesoraras, en el almuerzo dale un recorrido por el instituto, eso podría subirte puntos para aprobar— La directora le guiño el ojo y este solo suspiro resignado, realmente no quería pero el deber era el deber, necesitaba esos puntos extras.

—Heeeey, con que te llamas Stan— Dijo Kyle dejándose tirar en el asiento al lado del gótico.

—Creí que la directora lo había dejado claro— Trató de no sonar nervioso, ¿por que tenían que estar tan malditamente cerca y por que se sentía tan extraño?

—Vaya, un emo muy agresivo—

—¡Ya te dije que no soy un maldito emo!, tú te ves como un imbécil conformista esperando su gran oportunidad en un reality show mientras el mundo se cae a pedazos a tus pies—

—Así son las cosas en Jersey nene, o las tomas o las dejas—

Stan decidió no seguir prestandole más atención de la necesaria, este seguía mencionando cosas de Jersey aquí, otras mierdas por allá, era molesto realmente para el que estaba acostumbrado al silencio y la oscuridad, el timbre de el almuerzo sonó lo cual lo llevo a la realidad de que debía llevarlo a dar un paseo por la escuela.

—Vamos, muévete— Golpeo la silla del chico pelirrojo el cual se levanto de un golpe

—¿Bien? ¿que vas a mostrarme?— Sonrió al pelinegro quien solo se encogió de hombros siguiendo a este, al salir Kyle se tropezó con un chico de cabello castaño claro quien era de su estatura exacta solo que un poco mas gordo —Fíjate por donde vas, idiota—

—Que asco un pelirrojo— El chico de cabello castaño miró casi con asco al judío lo cual lo molestó aún más

—Cartman, conformista traga McDonald's, déjalo por hoy— Pidió Stan en un tono seco y frío, este se acercó a Marsh poniéndolo casi contra los casilleros sonrojando al gótico, eso molestó a Kyle que den un golpe alejo a Cartman de este y lo jaló hasta el patio de afuera —¡Suéltame estúpido conformista de Jersey!—

—¡¿Por que dejaste que se te acercará tanto?!— La pregunta lo desconcertó

—Por que no iba a hacerme nada de cualquier forma—

—Oh dios mio, es que joder, casi le parto la cara a ese tipo ¿sabes? es una perra, una perra gorda y fastidiosa, tú sabes— Parecía como si el pelirrojo hablará a una cámara

—¿Que? —Son cosas de Jersey hermano — Sonrió y abrazó por los hombros a Stan el cual se puso nervioso cuando los hermosos ojos verdes de Kyle lo miraron desde arriba, saco un cigarrillo de su camisa que al instante cuando ya estaba encendido fue arrebatado por este

—¡¿Que mierda te pasa?! ¡es mio!—

—No deberías fumar— Stan se molesto al ver que este se alejaba para fumar su cigarrillo mas tranquilo y para ser sinceros se alegro un poco de librarse de el.

Por su parte Kyle fue al otro patio, mas tranquilo y con menos gente, sintió una mano tocarle el hombro y al instante se puso a la defensiva —¿Que carajos?—

—Tranquilo, soy yo— El chico al que le había dado un golpe antes salio de la nada y comenzó a hablarle.

—¿Que mierda se te ofrece?—

—Oh, nada, ¿que puedo querer de un asqueroso pelirrojo como tú?— Al instante la mano del mencionado se hizo puño a punto de golpear de nuevo a Cartman —Tranquilo, era una broma— Rió maliciosamente

El judío suspiro pesado —¿Y? ¿que quieres?—

—He visto que te gusta Stan— Se burló esperando que el ojiverde se sintiera ofendido

—Que te puedo decir, un buen culo es un buen culo— La respuesta sorprendió a Cartman

—Nunca te lo podrás llevar a la cama—

—¿Me estas retando?—

—Quizá— El castaño alzo una ceja sonriendo

—Apuesto que lo llevo a la cama en menos de una semana—

—Marsh es dificil, un gotico desde que su ultima novia lo botó, no creo que le gusten los judíos—

—50 dolares a que si—

—Es un trato— Cartman estrecho la mano de este y el timbre sonó haciendo que el mismo volviera en busca de Stan hasta que lo encontró ya en el salón

—No debiste dejarme botado, Justin Timberlake— Murmuró Stan abriendo su cuaderno para hacer garabatos en este

—Perdón, Stan— Se acerco a susurrar esto en su oreja causándole un escalofrío al ojiazul, oh, esta apuesta estaba ganada.

* * *

Capitulo corto como "introducción" solo para mostrar la base de la historia y la manera de ser de Goth Stan y Jersey Kyle, gracias por leer.


End file.
